


Frenemies

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Set after the secret ending, where Ajay and Sabal become enemies fighting for different goals.Based on a brief description in the 'Worthy of such faith' series of what it would have been like if Ajay and Sabal were enemies.





	1. To Kyrat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/gifts).



> For future chapters, the 'non-con' is really more of a dub-con. Ajay's totally into it, but the whole scene does come off a little rapey.

Cancer. His mom was running out of time, and Ajay didn’t know how to deal. He stayed at his mom’s bedside, he begged his mom to stay, he went out and fucked any and every man he could, he got high, and nothing helped. Nothing made the pain go away. 

And then his mom passed. And left him a note.

“Go to Kyrat. Take me back to Lakshmana.” He went. It was the only thing he could do. He’d been such a disappointment, he owed her that. 

A man named Darpan, promising to help guide him around Kyrat. On the bus, reminding him to breathe. Everything went to shit after that. Some men tried to run, and before he knew it he and Darpan were on the ground. Ajay watched in horror as a man he’d never met before stabbed a soldier with a pen, and then turned and picked him up, hugging him close. This man...knew him? ‘I’d recognize those eyes anywhere’, what did that mean? He didn’t have time to ask. He and Darpan were...arrested? Kidnapped? And taken to a building somewhere up in the mountains. They had a relatively pleasant meal...until the man, Pagan Min, got angry at Darpan for texting at the table. Darpan was dragged off, Pagan left in a hurry, and Ajay was told to wait. He waited. He sat down and enjoyed the crab Rangoon, exactly because his instincts and everything he knew told him he shouldn’t be. He should be trying to see if Darpan was okay, getting away from the strange man who stabbed people with whatever sharp object was readily available. Ajay was a terrible listener. So he stayed, and Pagan came back, and then he was back in the helicopter, without a bag over his head this time.

Lakshmana was a person. A girl. Pagan Min’s daughter. His half-sister. Pagan Min was his stepfather. He laid his mom to rest, had a moment of silence for her and his sister. When he emerged, Pagan Min explained everything in detail. And Ajay was filled with horror and disgust.

“My father killed my sister? What the FUCK?” Ajay scoffed when Pagan told him his father had created the Golden Path to overthrow him.

“Sounds like a jealous piece of shit to me. No fucking wonder mom left him. So Darpan was one of those Golden Path people? And he was trying to, what, recruit me or something? Jesus Christ, who the fuck tries to use the death of someone’s mom to manipulate them into joining their rebel army? What the fuck?” Pagan explained that the Golden Path needed to be wiped out, but he couldn’t quite manage to squash them. Ajay scoffed again.

“They probably think I’ll be joining up with them because my father created the group. Not fucking likely. These assholes are going on hope, and I’ll fucking crush it when they see the son of their fucking idol shitting on everything his father built.” Pagan laughed.

“If I’d known you’d be so passionate about disowning your father, I’d have brought this up earlier!”

“That asshole is not my father,” Ajay snapped, “Mom never told me about my father, so as far as I’m concerned, YOU’RE my father.” Pagan beamed, pulling him in close.

“Of course I am...son.”


	2. First Kiss

Ajay had to be taught to fire a gun before he could do anything. Pagan found he had a knack for it, and was pleased. He learned how to shoot a bow and arrow to be stealthy, and then he could be sent on errands. It was nothing much, at first. Some climbing, trying to fix the signals being broadcast by Pagan. The Golden Path kept hijacking them. It was dangerous, but Ajay managed. And then, finally, when Pagan deemed him ready, he was sent into the thick of things: an attack on Banapur, the Golden Path’s centre of operations.

It was going perfectly. The city was in flames, the Golden Path was scattered, many were killed or wounded, and Ajay was inside a building, looking for information that could help Pagan hurt them further when his instincts kicked in. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but he whipped around, gun drawn, and came face to face with a man whose face he’d only seen on paper.

“Sabal.”

“Ajay Ghale.” Sabal spit the name like it disgusted him, and Ajay grinned.

“What, you don’t like me?”

“How could you destroy everything your father worked for like this?”

“Simple. Mohan Ghale was an asshole who deserves to have his name cursed instead of revered.”

“Your father was a great man!”

“Mohan Ghale was a murderer.”

“And Pagan Min is what, exactly?”

“Pagan Min is trying to fix this country. If you can’t see that, then that’s not my fault.” Sabal bristled, and Ajay took a moment to appreciate just how fucking hot he was. That hair, those scars, that shapely jawline...damn.

“Pity we have to be enemies, you’re fucking hot,” Ajay said, and Sabal blinked, completely shocked.

“...I might say the same thing about you, but, as you said, we’re enemies. You’ve single handedly destroyed Banapur, that’s not exactly a good way to seduce someone.” Ajay chuckled.

“Perhaps not, but that’s alright. I always get what I want, and I want you.” He reached forward then, pulling Sabal towards him into a searing kiss. It was short, but filled with so much untapped desire that Sabal was completely helpless to resist. Ajay pulled away, panting, and Sabal’s eyes were glazed over with shock. Ajay smirked, sauntering out of the house. Sabal wouldn’t be chasing after him any time soon.

After Banapur had been cleaned up, everyone was cursing Ajay Ghale. Sabal cursed more than most, but for entirely different reasons. That kiss…

When he went to bed that night, Sabal’s mind was flooded with images, the memory of Ajay’s lips on his invading his dreams and making him wake up rock hard. Finally he gave in, rubbing himself to his completion with Ajay’s name on his lips, cursing Ajay and himself the whole time.


	3. Captured

The Golden Path pushed back all the harder because of the attack, and they were beaten back we equal force. Sabal especially was livid, but his chance came mere days later.

He was climbing the bell tower, again. It seemed that for every time they managed to hack the tower and shut it up, the royal army restored it again. Late at night only a day after they’d hacked it, it started up with Pagan’s propaganda again. Sabal had planned on fixing it in the morning, but a few hours later he still couldn't sleep, so he growled and got up, climbing the tower despite the darkness. He’d damn well risk it for some peace and fucking quiet. He made it to the top, and the sight there stopped him short. It was Ajay Ghale.

Asleep. 

Sabal took a breath, inching closer on his toes. This was his chance to capture Ajay Ghale and end the torment on the Golden Path. They could get information out of him, what Pagan was planning next, where the weak points in the palace were. Suddenly Ajay stirred, groaning. Sabal froze as Ajay shifted, rolling over to face him. Ajay’s face contorted in discomfort and he shivered, letting out another groan. Slowly, he settled down and his breathing evened out again. Sabal waited until Ajay was fully asleep again, motionless and breathing softly, before he moved. He unsheathed his dagger, turning it around so the hilt was at the bottom. He raised the blade high and brought it down on Ajay’s head. Ajay cried out then rolled over onto his back with a sigh, not likely to wake any time soon. Sabal took out his radio.

“I’ve captured Ajay Ghale. I’ll disable the radio tower and come back. Get a room ready so I can interrogate him in the morning.”

“Yes sir.” Sabal slung Ajay over his shoulder, carrying him down the tower. When he got back to Banapur he tied Ajay to a chair in the room made ready for him. After that he went to his own room to sleep.

Ajay was still unconscious the next morning, but Sabal was well-rested. He went into the room where he was tied up and sat down to wait until he woke. 

“Ugh…” Ajay groaned, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the disorientation. When he went to put a hand to his throbbing head, he realized he couldn’t move. He looked up and saw Sabal, and smiled a little.

“Congratulations. You caught me,” he said, smiling, “So what’s with all the ropes? I didn’t take you for the kinky type…” Sabal smiled, unaffected. He was in control.

“I couldn’t help but want you tied up, with the way you were so completely at my mercy while you were asleep. I’ll admit it gives me a little bit of a thrill to have you under my control.” Ajay scoffed, and Sabal continued. “But that’s not why we’re here. We’re here because you have information about Pagan Min. And I want it. Now, are you going to be good and give me what I want?”

“I’m only a good boy for my daddy,” Ajay said with a suggestive smirk, delighting in the look of mild horror that passed over Sabal’s face. Ajay laughed.

“Oh come on, you really think Pagan and I have that kind of relationship? Is your imagination running to unprofessional places? That wasn’t my fault, was it? Still thinking about that kiss?” Still Sabal smiled.

“I am, in fact, thinking about what I’m going to do to you. I just don’t think you’re going to like it.” Sabal grabbed Ajay by the shoulder, jabbing his fist into Ajay’s stomach. Ajay grunted, doubling over and coughing.

“Pagan Min. What is he planning?”

“Tonight? Getting high, probably. He does that. I don’t really approve, but-Gh!!” Sabal punched him across the face, and Ajay’s head hung limp for a moment as he recovered.

“You can be smart all you want, Ajay. It’s only more pain for you.” Ajay blinked, shaking his head a little.

“It’s more pain for me even if I’m not smart. I’m not telling you anything.”

“You will.” Sabal punched him again, and then kicked him, and Ajay cried out at the relentless beating that followed. Hours later, Ajay still had not given in. Sabal was panting heavily, all but glaring at Ajay now.

“Just tell me what you, know, dammit!” Ajay shook his head again, and the other soldier in the room stepped forward.

“Sabal...go rest for a few hours. I can take over from here.” Sabal nodded.

“This is your last chance, Ajay. Tell me what you know.” Despite the pain, Ajay cracked a small smile.

“Worried about me? Don’t be, I’m a big boy, I can take it.” Sabal sighed, turning to leave the room. As soon as the door shut, he heard Ajay scream in pain. The other soldier wouldn’t go easy on Ajay like he had.


	4. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is the chapter that comes off more than a little rapey. Ajay is 100% into it, and in fact was goading Sabal into doing it. It’s like play-rape, because Ajay’s into that? Also he likes pushing Sabal’s self-control. But also general tw for rape, even if it’s play rape and perfectly consensual sex.

Sabal couldn’t sleep, as much as he wanted to. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, and he couldn’t help but think about other things he’d like to do to Ajay. He was tied up. It really wouldn’t be an issue to send the guard away, and then Ajay would be powerless to stop him as he ravished him. But he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t some rapist. Kyra, he wanted Ajay, more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his life. Ajay seeped into his skin, his bones, making his whole body vibrate with desire for him, and there was nothing he could do about it. On top of that, he worried about what the guard was doing to Ajay. It was necessary, but…Sabal sighed. It was necessary. And Ajay was his enemy. Ajay wanted to see them all killed. He couldn’t waste his time with these fantasies. That didn’t mean he could stop them. He prayed, he meditated, and his focus was shattered at every turn by the feel of Ajay’s lips and body against his. Finally he gave up. Perhaps beating the life out of Ajay would be just the cure he needed. He had to get rid of this pent up lust, and a little violence would help. He went back to the room where Ajay was, ordering the guard to leave. Ajay was motionless and bleeding on the chair, but Sabal couldn’t wait any longer.

“Wake up.” 

“You came for me…My hero…” 

“What did you tell him?”

“I already said...I won’t tell you anything. My father trusts me too much for that.” Sabal scowled.

“Your father is Mohan Ghale.”

“Biologically, sure. But Pagan’s my stepdad, and that counts for more than Mohan ever did to me.”

“You stepfather? Your mother married Pagan Min?” Ajay flinched and fell silent. 

“...Nothing more to say? Very well then, I’ve been itching to beat you for the last few hours.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Sabal punched him again, and Ajay spit out blood.

“You’re getting off on this, I’m almost sure of it…” Ajay murmured. “Not sure if I’m more creeped out or impressed...Definitely impressed, you’re too hot to creep me out.” Sabal punched him again.

“You would do well not to antagonize me.”

“Don’t worry about me, just go ahead and work out all the sexual tension. I promise you’ll feel better.” Sabal growled and hit Ajay again. He kicked him in the stomach, green eyes sparkling with uncertainty and hatred.

“You bastard...get out of my head!” Ajay smiled weakly.

“I know what you want to do to me, Sabal. We’re alone, I’m tied up and helpless...go on and do it. Don’t deny me any longer.” Sabal growled, kissing Ajay so hard the chair toppled over and broke. Ajay struggled to get out of his ropes, but Sabal struck him, holding his hands above his head. 

“You think you can get away because aren’t tied up?” Sabal growled in his ear. Ajay smiled weakly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Like I said, I always get what I want, and I want you. I’m not about to run away now that I’m so close to getting it.” Sabal kissed him, and Ajay moaned quietly. Sabal elbowed him in the ribs in retaliation, making him grunt

“If we get caught we’re both done for. If you’re going to open your mouth you need to make it sound like you're in pain.” Sabal reached down to open Ajay’s pants, gripping the rock hard member there firmly. Ajay screamed, and Sabal rolled his eyes as he pulled his own pants off.

“Kyra, are you always this melodramatic?”

“Always,” Ajay said, biting back a moan. “Jesus, I need you to fuck me…” Sabal hit him.

“I am going to fuck you, but don’t expect me to waste any time trying to make you comfortable. I’m doing this for me.”

“Kinky bastard,” Ajay grunted, closing his eyes as Sabal lined himself up with Ajay’s hole. He shoved himself in, and this time Ajay’s scream of pain wasn’t fake.

“AHHH! FUCK!” Sabal started thrusting mercilessly, kissing Ajay passionately until he couldn’t breathe. Eventually the pain did morph into pleasure, and Ajay clung to Sabal’s back as he fought for his own orgasm. Sabal clearly wouldn’t be helping him.

Sabal was merciless in his thrusting, and Ajay wished he wasn’t enjoying this as much as he was. There was something that thrilled him about the way he was able to make Sabal come undone so completely, and damn if he didn’t love being shoved to the ground and taken like a little bitch. He could feel himself bleeding, but he didn’t care. Sabal was starting to have trouble keeping his voice down. That could only mean he was getting close. Ajay wasn’t. Perhaps he could manipulate this to his advantage.

“Make me come, Sabal, make me come,” he moaned quietly.

“I don’t particularly give a shit if you come or not,” Sabal hissed.

“Please, Sabal. I want you to see me come undone because of you. I’ve never been ravaged like this before, you have to finish it. Weaken me so completely I’ll be completely and utterly at your mercy. Don’t you want that...to see me at my very weakest? Shaking, panting, unable to move from the exhaustion...I might even pass out, I’ve been trying to fight the urge since they started beating me...Maybe you’ll be what makes me finally give in…” Ajay knew he’d succeeded when Sabal grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back.

“You want to come that badly?” He growled.

“Please, yes…” Ajay moaned, and Sabal smirked, reaching down to his member and starting to stroke him firmly.

“Then beg for it. Let me know just who it was that ravaged you like this.”

“You. You did this to me, you fucked me like a little whore…”

“You’re so used to being in control, aren’t you? But you're not in control anymore, not with me.”

“No...no, you own me…” Now he was finally getting close. “Please...please, Sabal, please let me come. I’m begging you Sabal, please, oh god, please let me come, I’m completely at your mercy, I’ll never fight you again, just PLEASE…” Sabal chuckled, keeping up the relentless pace and shoving himself deep inside Ajay.

“Remember to scream, I’m supposed to be torturing you. But you love the pain, don’t you?”

“Oh god yes, I love the pain, it hurts so good, please, yes, I need to-AAAGGHHH!!!!” Ajay burst, arching his back as he came with a violent shudder. Ajay had been right; seeing him like this sent a thrill through Sabal, and he came a few short thrusts later, biting down hard on Ajay’s throat to keep himself quiet. When it was done he pulled out, readjusting himself in his pants. He looked over at Ajay, who was motionless on the floor. It seemed he really had passed out. He was panting heavily, but his eyes were closed and he was trembling. When Ajay had finally ridden out the aftershocks he stilled, his breathing slowly starting to calm down though his eyes stayed closed.

He couldn’t have guards coming in with them like this, so he fixed Ajay and cleaned him up, tucking him back into his pants. He took a second to simply admire Ajay, how helpless he looked on the ground. He was just about to get up and start trying Ajay up again when a boot connected squarely with his face. He fell back on the ground, stunned, and Ajay was on his feet in a second, giving him another kick for good measure before running out the door. Cries of ‘it’s Ghale!’ and ‘get him!’ reached his ears, but Sabal knew they wouldn’t catch him. Soldiers rushed into the room, helping him to his feet and leading him to his room. They asked what happened, and all he said was ‘he overpowered me’. They laid him down in his bed and left him to rest, and Sabal smiled. Incredible. Ajay had pretended to be unconscious so he would lower his guard, waited until he had made Ajay presentable as he knew he would, and then took his chance to escape. It was genius. Crafty little bastard. He chuckled to himself, gently cupping his injured nose. Crafty little bastard, indeed.


	5. Rendezvous

“Ajay, where were you, I was worried. And why are you all beaten up? You’re limping!”

“Sorry, dad. Ended up staying the night after I fixed that last belltower, and then...I got caught by the Golden Path. They...tortured me to try and get info about the palace out of me.”

“And?”

“I didn’t tell them anything, of course. Nothing important. It...slipped out that you’re my stepdad.” Pagan waved a hand dismissively.

“Oh, that’s not important. They can’t storm the palace with that knowledge, all they can do is gossip. Here, let’s get you into bed. You don’t look too badly beaten, at least compared to what Paul can do, so you should be able to sleep it off. I’ll have a doctor check you out, though, just in case. And, Ajay? I’m...sorry. I should have given you at least some rudimentary interrogation resistance training, and I had meant to, it’s just...well, that involves you getting beaten and...well…” Ajay smiled.

“No worries, I get it. You didn’t want your only son suffering at your own hand. Hey, we can start on that interrogation resistance training anytime, now that we’re sure I’m strong enough to handle it.” Pagan smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“If you’re sure...but only after you’ve healed.”

Ajay spent a few days recovering in bed, thankful he didn’t have to move. As much as he’d loved what Sabal had done to him - at least after the initial agony - he still winced every time he tried to shift anything. The doctor examined him, advised bedrest, and left. Pagan was at his bedside after that, keeping an eye on him.

“So,” he said conversationally one day, an attempt to be casual. Pagan didn’t do casual. “You and Sabal, hm?” Ajay froze.

“...What about Sabal and I?” 

“You’re fucking.”

“Uh, I, we-”

“Oh, I’m not criticizing you, my boy, nothing’s quite so invigorating as an energetic round of hate sex, or so I’ve heard. You tell me, was it invigorating?”

“It...it hurt like hell!” Pagan raised his eyebrows, staring him down until Ajay relented.

“...But...I...yeah. It was good.”

“Good! Then as long as it doesn’t impede your ability to walk too badly, feel free to continue hate-fucking Sabal as much as you want.” Ajay stared at the wall.

“Can...can we not have this conversation?”

“Aw, you’re shy. That’s why I love you, Ajay, you’ll blow someone to smithereens without flinching, but one teeny little sex talk and you’re running for the hills. It’s adorable!”

“Well...Sabal is kind of…the enemy, so…”

“It’s none of my business who you do in your spare time. Hell, I don’t even particularly care if you get attached, just remember where your allegiances lie.”

“With you. Don’t worry, I’m not about to forget what kind of murderer the Golden Path’s founder was.” Pagan nodded, satisfied.

“Then fuck away, my boy.” Ajay cleared his throat, looking away and effectively ending the conversation.

***

“Dammit, that fucking radio tower is broadcasting Pagan’s bullshit again!” Sabal sighed.

“I’ll go shut it off, again.” Sabal climbed the tower, and saw a note tied to the receiver.

‘Thanks for last time. Care to do it again? There’s a little shack east of Banapur we could use. Meet me there tonight. And please stop fixing the radio tower, I’m tired of trying to climb it.’ Sabal smiled, ripping the paper off and turning it over.

‘Never. Pissing you off is too much fun.’ Still, that offer of a nighttime rendezvous was too good to pass up. He made his way to the shack Ajay had mentioned, finding it with only a little difficulty. Ajay was there, smiling.

“Glad you found the place okay,” he said, and Sabal smiled.

“It’s quite out of the way. Certainly something I would never have found if I hadn’t known it was there. How did you find this place?”

“Pagan told me about it. Mohan Ghale’s old place. He suggested I make it my own, use it to crash somewhere I can be safe when I’m out and about. He’s right, sleeping in a bed is much better than in a tree or up a radio tower, especially because of what happened last time I decided sleeping in a radio tower would be safe. It’s the only reason I haven’t burned the place down; the bed is too inviting.”

“Why...why do you hate your father so much?” Ajay sighed.

“It’s not something I like to talk about. Do you want to have sex with me, or find out about Mohan? You can’t do both, Mohan kind of ruins the mood for me.” Sabal hesitated, then chuckled.

“I should certainly hope so. Thinking about your father is not the sort of thing that should arouse you.” Ajay laughed out loud, wrapping an arm around Sabal’s shoulder and leading him towards the loft.

“So I guess you’ve decided sex is more important?”

“Well, you’ve seen what happens when I bottle things up. Sex is considerably more important. I am...sorry about that, by the way. I shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t worry about it, I was egging you on anyways. And it was good, despite the pain, just not something I’d do every day.”

“Well, if ever you want that again, just ask, and I will be more than happy to accommodate. I just thought you should know I tend to be a gentle lover.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. We may be calling a ceasefire right now, but we are not lovers.”

“What would you call us, then?”

“Friends with benefits?” Sabal chuckled.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. We may be calling a ceasefire right now, but we are not friends.”

“Enemies with benefits, then. Can we PLEASE get to fucking?” Sabal chuckled, pulling Ajay close.

“Yes.” He kissed Ajay, and Ajay sighed happily, pressing himself into Sabal. 

“Oh, hell yes…” Ajay moaned, pulling Sabal back until he fell onto the bed. Sabal positioned himself on top of Ajay, kissing him once and then moving his lips down to Ajay’s throat, sucking at the sensitive skin there and smiling at the gasp he earned in response.

“Still as thrilling as ever,” Sabal murmured, and Ajay chuckled breathlessly.

“I promised I wouldn’t ever fight you again…at least not in bed, anyways.”

“As I recall, you were begging for your orgasm,” Sabal said smoothly, “Promises made under duress can hardly be trusted.”

“By that logic information gained under duress can’t be trusted,” Ajay retorted, “That didn’t stop you beating the shit out of me.” Sabal chuckled.

“True.” And then, to cut off any further conversation, he reached down and palmed Ajay through his jeans. Ajay cried out, reaching up to grab Sabal’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Sabal, please…”

“No. No, I intend to make you scream for another reason entirely. Do I need to tie you up to make you submit?” Ajay’s eyes sparkled.

“I’m not sure...maybe you should.” Sabal chucked.

“You enjoy pain, want to be tied up...who accused who of being kinky again?” Ajay smiled, kissing Sabal deeply.

“You talk too much,” he said, his voice sultry from lust, “Fast or slow, I don’t give a shit, but please at least start rubbing me.” Sabal felt his cock twitch and he did just that, pushing his fingers into Ajay’s mouth. Ajay moaned, sucking on Sabal’s fingers and covering them with saliva. When they were nice and wet, and Ajay was starting to groan with impatience, Sabal pulled the fingers out and placed one at Ajay’s entrance.

“Not still sensitive from last time, are you?” Sabal asked. Ajay smiled.

“Not really.” Sabal smiled in return, eyes mischievous.

“More pleasurable torture it is, then.” He pushed a finger inside and Ajay keened, tensing.

“Shh...relax, Ajay, it’s alright. And please let me know if I’m hurting you.” He started to move his finger slowly, stretching him slowly. He waited until Ajay started moaning quietly before he added a second finger. He found Ajay’s special place a lot faster than he expected, but was still delighted in the scream he tore from Ajay’s throat when he brushed against it. Ajay cursed loudly then went back to screaming as Sabal continued to stroke the little spot. He slipped in a third finger without Ajay noticing and stretched him until he was sure he was ready. Ajay whined when he pulled his fingers out, and Sabal felt his member twitch.

“The things you do to me, Ajay…” he murmured quietly as he lined himself up and pressed inside. He was especially gentle, but Ajay didn’t seem to be in any serious pain. Within seconds he was begging Sabal to go faster, and Sabal obliged, bracing his hands on either side of Ajay’s head.

“Fuck, Ajay…” he breathed, and Ajay either didn’t feel the need to say anything or he was too far gone to reply. Sabal was cursing almost constantly now, feeling himself approach his end. From the sound of if, Ajay was too. Where he had previously been trying to keep himself quiet, small moans and curses with slipping through, and getting louder by the second.

“Sabal...fuck, please...fucking touch me…” Sabal adjusted himself, striking deeper inside Ajay and stroking his member firmly in time with his thrusts. Ajay moaned, strangled sounds escaping his lips until he finally snapped, thrusting himself into Sabal’s hand as he came on his own stomach. Sabal followed not long after, shoving himself deep into Ajay and stuttering out a few last, desperate thrusts before he slipped out and collapsed on top of Ajay, throat dry.

“Ajay…”

“I’m...not gonna kick you out, if that’s what you’re asking. I don’t roll like that.” Sabal shivered.

“I was going to say thank you. For letting me…”

“Use me?”

“Well…”

“Don’t worry. You look like the type who keeps his sexual urges bottled up. Use me to fuck away your stresses whenever.” He took on a pensive look. “That’s what we are. Fuck buddies. Or rather, I’m basically your fuck boy. You’re lucky you’re good in bed, or I’d be demanding you pay me.” Sabal chuckled, his expression dark.

“Well, if you're nothing more than a sex slave, then I order you to SHUT UP AND SLEEP. Having you at my mercy is just as important as the sex itself.” Ajay smiled.

“Yes, master…” he murmured, closing his eyes obediently. A few minutes of silence later and he really was asleep, breathing softly next to Sabal. Sabal smiled, watching Ajay and gently stroking his hair as a somewhat perverse idea came to his mind. That was something for another time, though. Smiling, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Interrogation Resistance

When Ajay woke the next morning Sabal was gone, but he found a note.

‘Who’d have thought the man who is singlehandedly destroying the Golden Path likes to sleep in? I wanted to wait for you, but you just wouldn’t wake up, and I need to try and stop your efforts. Perhaps I’ll actually get somewhere with you out of commission. Ajay snorted, writing his own note.

‘You? Stop me? Good fucking luck.’ He went back to the bell tower which had become their little communication centre, spotting the note Sabal had left there earlier.

‘Never, pissing you off is too much fun.’ Ajay chuckled, pinning his own note there, and then left. He had other things to do.

***

“Ajay...are you ABSOLUTELY sure about this?”

“Yes, for the tenth time, dad, I’m sure.” Pagan sighed, and a soldier handed him a little note. On it was written the numbers 22-34-16. Ajay stared in confusion as the soldier took the paper back and then burned it.

“Your job is simple. Don’t say what the numbers are.”

“What the hell ARE they?”

“The combination to a lock that’s securing a chest that holds 500,000 rupees in it. Keep your mouth shut, and the money is yours. And, Ajay? Good luck.” Pagan gave him a kiss on the forehead, then left. Ajay sighed, squirming in his chair. His hands were tied behind his back, and he felt his stomach flutter nervously. Interrogation resistance training, this time with Paul instead of some pity-filled Golden Path soldier. It would be a hell of a lot harder to keep his mouth shut, but he had to try. The door opened and Paul walked in.

“Hey, Ajay. Now, you know the drill. Just to let you know, I’ve been told not to physically harm you in any way, save for a little bit of bruising. Obviously I’m not allowed to use deadly force, so I’ve just got a little taser here. That should be all I need, though. You have the combination in your head?”

“Yeah, and that’s where it’s staying.” Paul chuckled.

“So confident. That’s what I like about you, Ajay.” Paul punched Ajay in the face, jammed the taser into his stomach, and it began.

Ajay succeeded, but just barely. Two hours into the interrogation, bruised and bloody, he’d screamed the first number when Paul had tased him again, in a sensitive spot on his hip. An hour and a half later, he’d said thirty, but clammed himself up before he could let slip thirty-what. When Pagan stopped them at the five hour mark, Paul had only gotten as far as twenty-two, thirty-something. He’d passed out twice.

“Sorry about making you pass out, Ajay,” Paul said later, sitting by his bedside, “I guess I was a little hard on you. Got carried away.”

“No, that’s a good thing,” Ajay replied tiredly, “The Golden Path aren’t going to go easy on me.” 

It was a full week before Pagan let Ajay go out again, and some of the cuts still hadn’t fully healed. Sabal gasped when they met at Mohan’s house, but wrestled his concern into a smile.

“Well, well, somebody has knocked the great Ajay Ghale down a notch or two. Who was it, may I ask?”

“Paul,” Ajay replied simply, “Dad decided some interrogation resistance training would be a good idea, and you can guess whose fault THAT was.” Sabal, for once, didn’t know what to say.

“Pagan...had you tortured?”

“Yeah, to make sure I was prepared if you guys ever catch me like that again. He gave me a combination, and the goal was that if I didn’t give up the combination within five hours I could keep the five hundred thousand rupees locked inside. I’m now five hundred thousand rupees richer,” he finished with a grin. Sabal rolled his eyes.

“Well, I hope it was worth it.”

“It was, didn't you notice what I’ve done with Mohan’s house? I spent the money cleaning it up and repairing it. It actually looks like a house instead of a shack now. Anyway, in case you were wondering, Pagan had me on strict bed rest for the week after the interrogation resistance training. That’s why I haven’t seen you. Sorry about that, I know you’ve probably got a lot of pent-up sexual tension to work out.”

“I see. Well, I would very much like to fuck you senseless, but…”

“If you’re worried about my body that much, how about you just fuck my mouth? Best of both worlds, right?” Sabal smiled, kissing Ajay deeply.

“I like the way you think,” he responded, and Ajay took the lead, moving down to undo Sabal’s pants and tease him into hardness. Sabal moaned, pulling him off to drag him to the bed and lay back to let Ajay continue his work. He had planned on fucking Ajay’s mouth until he was hoarse, but he was much happier letting Ajay do what he pleased. If he was so eager to submit to Sabal, well, he wasn’t going to stop him.


	7. Sleepytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter verges really far on the non-con side of dub-con, heads up.

“You’ve been staring at me for the last ten minutes, what is it?” Ajay demanded finally, when they both lay panting from their orgasms. Sabal hummed.

“I’m thinking about the things I’d like to do to you,” he replied, and Ajay rolled his eyes.

“My body isn’t ready for that yet, but next time, I’d be more than happy to accommodate whatever kinky shit you’re thinking about. Guns, knives, whips, pain, whatever.” Sabal chuckled.

“Nothing like that...yet. I’ve got something else in mind, but I’m glad to know you’ll be up for it. I was thinking...while you’re asleep?” Ajay cocked his eyebrows, then laughed.

“So THAT’S the kind of thing that gets you off? Well, sure, it’d be nice to wake up to a dick in me. Whatever, go for it, you kinky son of a bitch.”

Ajay knew, after that conversation, that it wouldn’t be long until Sabal asked him for more, and he wasn't surprised when he saw the note at the top of the bell tower.

‘I need you again. Come to the Ghale homestead tomorrow night. I have a long day, I will be there after midnight.’ Ajay was confused, but Sabal’s body was too good to pass up on, and he was addicted to the way Sabal ravished him. 

The next night, Ajay was at the Ghale homestead, waiting for Sabal, but he was exhausted. He’d had a long, hard day of fighting the Golden Path, and his eyes were fluttering closed despite his best efforts. Telling himself he’d just rest his eyes for a bit, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep minutes later.

Hours later, at four in the morning, Sabal snuck into the homestead. It was quiet, and he smiled. Perfect. He took off his boots and jacket to be as quiet as possible and snuck up the ladder. As he suspected, Ajay was asleep on the bed, his arms flung out on either side to keep cool, and he was breathing softly. Sabal felt a shiver run through him, and he took his shirt off, discarding it on the floor. His pants came next, and he crept to Ajay’s motionless form, reaching a hand out to gently stroke his cheek. Ajay sighed, and Sabal took that as his cue to move forward and kiss him, gently, so as not to startle him out of sleep. He moved down to Ajay’s throat, mouthing softly at the area there and feeling himself grow hard already. He wanted to take Ajay so badly, but the suspense was what made it exciting, so he controlled himself. He moved a hand down to Ajay’s member and palmed him through his jeans, making him groan. His eyelashes fluttered and Sabal stilled, not wanting to end the fun just yet. Ajay relaxed a few moments later, though, and Sabal continued stroking, much more slowly. He unbuttoned Ajay’s jeans, delighting in the sleepy moan he heard. He grasped Ajay’s member, stroking it properly, but though Ajay moaned in his sleep he barely stirred. Ajay was a deep sleeper; that made this even better. 

Licking his fingers and gathering his courage, Sabal slipped a finger inside of Ajay. He was especially gentle, stroking Ajay’s hair to keep him calm while he prepared him. Ajay moaned and grunted quietly, and Sabal’s hand drifted to his own member to ease the pressure. He added a second finger, being especially careful to avoid Ajay’s sweet spot. The shock of pleasure might wake him. He added a third finger, working Ajay carefully. He needed Ajay asleep when he entered him, and preparing him more meant the switch from Sabal’s fingers to his member would be less jarring. Finally he was ready. He stroked himself a couple more times, gave Ajay a kiss on the cheek, and slowly pressed himself inside.

It was painstakingly slow; Ajay was starting to grimace a little, and Sabal was stroking his member to compensate and try to keep him asleep. When he was fully sheathed inside Ajay he allowed himself a moment to let out a shaky, exhilarated breath. Ajay was completely powerless beneath him, and that would never stop being the most arousing thing in the world. Sabal loved to dominate, and what better way to do so than to have the Golden Path’s most wanted man asleep and powerless to stop you? He shuddered again, starting to move slowly. Back and forth he rocked, the rhythmic motion not nearly enough to satisfy him. He would have to go faster. 

Starting to grunt a little, he picked up his pace and felt the immediate gratification. With this new pace, he could feel himself pushing towards his orgasm, and he was starting to pant. Suddenly Ajay grunted, his eyes fluttering open. He slowed his pace, but it was too late; Ajay’s eyes settled on him, eyes wide as the pieces slotted together for him.

“So you called me so late knowing I’d fall asleep?” He said, sounding only a little upset, “Who accused who of being kinky again?” Sabal chuckled as he continued to move.

“Just relax and enjoy it, Ajay. Close your eyes again, I’m getting close. I promise I’ll make it up to you after.” Ajay huffed but closed his eyes, relaxing and letting Sabal do what he wanted. Now that Ajay was awake he could thrust as he wanted without fear of waking him. His hips snapped into Ajay with increasing force, Sabal panting and grunting as he felt his orgasm come closer and closer. His hands tangled in the sheets beside Ajay, and Sabal’s mouth found Ajay’s throat and startled to suckle there. A few more thrusts and it was over, Sabal moaning as he spilled himself inside of Ajay, stuttering out a last few thrusts until he was completely sated. He panted heavily for a few moments, then pulled out, shifting himself downwards. He gave the inside of Ajay’s hip a thank you kiss, then took Ajay’s member into his mouth and started sucking deeply. 

“Ohhh fuck…!” Ajay arched off the bed, tangling his fingers in Sabal’s hair. Even while he was asleep he’d been hard, and it felt incredible to finally relieve the pressure that had been building up since Sabal started. 

Sabal was relentless, bobbing his head and moaning quietly, and Ajay was lost to the sensations. He felt his orgasm building up inside him and gripped Sabal’s hair harder, thrusting into his mouth. Sabal took it all in stride, working Ajay’s member until he burst with a scream that made Sabal consider sucking Ajay off a lot more than he currently was. He flopped back down to bed, moaning and trying to shake off the last bit of sleep, and Sabal moved up to pull Ajay into his arms.

“You’re not terribly upset, are you?” He asked quietly, “I suppose I did spring that on you.” Ajay hummed in thought.

“Maybe give me a heads up that you’ll be fucking me while I’m asleep...before I go to sleep? Less of a shock that way. Other than that...I’d say that orgasm was too good for me to stay mad at you for too long. You’re already just about forgiven.” Sabal smiled, pulling Ajay close and chuckling when Ajay yawned.

“I’m glad. Go back to sleep, Ajay, and don’t worry; I won’t be doing anything else except sleeping beside you.” Ajay hummed, his eyes already closed. He decided that sleepy orgasms and waking up mid sex wasn’t the worst thing that could happen in a given night. He could fall asleep and wake up tied to a chair for interrogation. He gave a short, tired chuckle, not bothering to explain himself despite the quizzical look Sabal gave him. He’d explain tomorrow; right now he wanted to sleep.


	8. Backstory

“What were you laughing about last night?” Sabal asked when Ajay had finally woken up. It was the middle of the afternoon. Kyra, HOW did Ajay sleep so long and STILL manage to be a threat to the Golden Path? Sabal decided he’d keep his sleep-sex to a minimum; he didn’t have time to wait around for Princess Ajay to wake up from his beauty sleep.

“I was just thinking that waking up with your dick inside of me wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to me.” He grinned. “I could wake up tied to a chair, about to be interrogated.” Sabal gave a lopsided smile.

“You enjoyed that, and you know it,” he retorted.

“The hate sex, sure. Getting the life beaten out of me? Not so much. Oh!” Ajay sat up a little, like he’d just remembered something.

“You asked about Mohan.” Sabal blinked.

“Days ago. If you’re up to sharing...I’ll admit I am curious.” Ajay sighed.

“You know my mom? Ishwari Ghale?” Sabal nodded.

“The Tarun Matara. The old Tarun Matara, at least, before she fled for the U.S.” 

“Mom wanted to be fighting with the soldiers of the Golden Path. Mohan wouldn’t let her because he thought women belonged in the kitchen, the misogynistic dick. Anyway, they argued about it a whole bunch, and finally Mohan got pissed off and sent her - AND me, because it would ‘bolster her cover story’ - straight to Pagan Min to spy on him. I was a fucking baby, and Mohan thought Pagan was a tyrant, who the hell sends their own son right into the fucking dragon’s den? Anyway, by the time this happened, Mom and Mohan were pretty pissed at each other, Mohan had been alienating her...so her and Pagan fell in love. With mom influencing him, he wanted to call for a ceasefire, end the war and all that. Pagan and Mom had a baby girl that they named Lakshmana. She was cute, I’ve seen pictures of her.” He sighed, burying his face in his hands. Sabal waited as the seconds passed in silence.

“And then...Mohan found out. About Lakshmana.” Ajay took a breath, and Sabal was shocked to hear a shudder when he let it out. “He killed her, Sabal. Mohan killed Lakshmana. She was a year old. A YEAR OLD. Mohan, my ‘father’ that you think was such a great man, murdered a BABY, just because Mom slept with Pagan. And can you blame her? Mohan was holding her back, forcing her to take her own son into danger just for intel...I’m sure all Pagan would’ve had to do to win her over was not yell at her, but Pagan actually loved her. He would’ve treated her like a queen. Wanted her to be his equal. Compared to Mohan, the choice was obvious.” He took another breath.

“Anyway, mom killed Mohan because he killed her fucking DAUGHTER, and then fled to the States. She raised me there, but...when she got cancer...she wanted to be brought back to her baby girl. She couldn’t die without knowing she’d be back with her little Lakshmana again. She told me to bring her back, and I did. She’s at rest now, I’m back with my father...and Mohan Ghale can go fuck himself, as far as I’m concerned.” Ajay was in tears now, but though he kept his face hidden he didn’t seem to care about keeping his voice level. Sabal, meanwhile...was stunned into silence. What the hell did he say to that? If it was true, if Mohan murdered Ishwari and Pagan’s baby...well, no wonder Pagan was blowing the country to bits. No wonder Ajay hated his father so much. Deprived of a sister because of Mohan…he didn’t know what to think. All he knew of Mohan was that he founded the Golden Path to overthrow Pagan. This...he took a breath.

“Shit, you could’ve at least given me a warning before you fucked my world view like that,” he muttered. He didn’t know what to think. He’d have to meditate on it later. Right now...well, Ajay had shared the very personal story about his sister’s death, and Sabal was trying to defuse some of the tension. This was about Ajay, not him. He’d sort out his own shit later. His little attempt at humour worked, Ajay gave a weak chuckle, rubbing his eyes and looking up.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just, you asked, and...now you know, I guess. I found some of Mohan’s journals, too, and when he found about Lakshmana he called mom a whore and said he was coming after her to ‘correct her mistake’. So yeah. Mohan can go fuck himself, and I’m not changing my mind about that any time soon.”

“May I...see this journal?” Sabal asked, and Ajay handed it to him. He stared at it for a long time.

“...I wouldn’t change my mind about it either,” Sabal relented with a sigh, “I am sorry about your sister, for what it’s worth.” Ajay sighed and nodded, getting up to get himself a glass of water.

“Something to drink? Breakfast? Anything for when you’re out trying to dismantle all my hard work with the bell towers...AGAIN?” Sabal chuckled, getting up. It was the most humourous dismissal he’d ever heard, but it was still a dismissal.

“Just a glass of water, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Ajay nodded, handing a glass to Sabal, who drank it gratefully. When he was done he gave Ajay a parting kiss, then left.


	9. Belltowers and Confessions

Fucking bell towers. Ajay was sick of climbing them. This one was farther up north, some errant Golden Path members who’d decided to claim the bell tower in passing, no doubt. Assholes. The bell towers in the north were considerably more dangerous than the one by Banapur, and Ajay hated climbing that one. The only thing that made it reasonable was the notes he and Sabal shared at the top. This time, there would be no note waiting for him. This Rabi Ray Rana character seemed like a real jerk, too, and he had a terrible sense of humour. The sooner he shut him up the better.

There was some rope, farther up ahead. He had to jump to make it. He backed up, judging how far back he would have to be to sprint and make the jump. He took another step back...but there was no ground. His breath caught in his throat, he was unable to even scream as he fell, not knowing how far it was to the ground. 

He hit hard, the air knocked out of his lungs in a whoosh. He coughed, groaning from the pain. His whole body was shaking, his head was throbbing, and his vision was fading in and out. He couldn’t even reach for his radio to call Pagan and get the royal army out here to help him. He was stuck here until he recovered, and hopefully no Golden Path came around because he was fading fast and he couldn’t hold on to consciousness. They’d probably jump on the chance to kill him.

***

Sabal cursed. He’d left his fucking handgun at the tower. How could he be so stupid?! It was a last resort for if he ran out of ammo, he couldn’t just leave it lying around. He ran back to the tower, eager to get his gun and get back to Banapur, in the south, where it was less dangerous. As he approached, he heard a weak cough and saw Ajay on the ground, motionless. Above him the bell tower loomed, tall and menacing, and it was obvious what had happened.

“Ajay? AJAY!!” Ajay’s eyes closed and his head lolled to the side just as he made it there, cradling Ajay’s head uncertainly. He had no way of knowing how far Ajay had fallen, and he didn’t dare move him. Ajay needed proper care, but he could only get that from the royal army, and Pagan. Sabal had no way of contacting them except to fix the bell tower, and he had already reported that he’d claimed it. 

“Ajay? Fuck...FUCK! Ajay, wake up!” He couldn’t lose Ajay. He’d never thought about it before now, but between the hate sex and the sex with somewhat ambiguous consent, he’d gotten to know Ajay. He wasn’t at all the monster he’d been made out to be, he just had a different side of the story. And now he was unconscious, potentially dying, and Sabal couldn’t do anything. There had to be some way that he could-

“Urrgh…” Sabal nearly sobbed with relief.

“Ajay!” 

“S...hnn…?” Ajay shifted, groaning, trying to come to his senses.

“Ajay? Ajay, can you hear me?”

“Sabal…? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I disabled your bell tower, and you nearly killed yourself trying to set it right, you idiot!” Ajay chuckled weakly.

“What, afraid of losing your fuck hole? I’m touched.” 

“YOU ARE MORE THAN JUST A FUCK HOLE TO ME, AJAY!” Ajay blinked, startled by the shout and the crack in Sabal’s voice as he said it. He stared.

“Then...what…?”

“You can’t die on me, Ajay, you can’t…” Sabal bowed his head, starting to sob weakly into Ajay’s chest. A few seconds later he connected their lips, the kiss gentle but full of desperation. It brought Ajay’s thoughts to a grinding halt. Sabal kissed him once, twice, again and again until their lips were swollen and bruised, and then he kept kissing until Ajay finally found himself and started pushing him back.

“Sabal, what the hell is this about? What do you mean you can’t lose me?” Sabal pulled back, eyes wet with tears.

“I...I love you, Ajay Ghale…” And then his eyes widened as he realized he meant it. “I love you. I love you, and...and I can’t lose you. You mean too much to me.” Ajay could only stare, and as the seconds ticked by Sabal realized what a fool he’d been. Ajay could never love him. They were enemies. It was just about the sex with Ajay, and that would never change. Sabal would keep having sex, though, because any moment where he could pretend Ajay loved him was a blessing. Suddenly he felt a palm on his cheek, fingers reaching behind his head to pull him down. Their lips connected again, and it was a tired kiss, but Sabal felt warmth bloom in his chest.

“I...I never realized…I thought it was just about the sex for you, after Banapur, but...I wanted you so badly, even just sex was enough for me. I...I...you mean everything to me…” Sabal smiled, kissing Ajay again. Ajay reached up to deepen the kiss, but abruptly pulled away with a groan of pain. Sabal pulled back, snapping back into reality.

“Are you hurt? Can you move? We need to get you back...back home…” 

“Home is in the south, Sabal. I’m not that seriously injured, but I can’t make it that far.”

“I meant...the palace…” Ajay looked touched.

“Walk with me for a little bit. You can’t be seen here alone,” he said, trying to get up. Sabal helped him, supporting him so he didn’t fall.

“Where are you hurt?” He asked again.

“Just...everywhere. Think I hit my head. My ribs hurt. I think that’s the worst of it though.” Sabal nodded, and they walked in silence to save Ajay’s energy. Sabal was getting more and more tense by the minute; the palace was looming, and he knew he’d be killed if he was seen.

“Leave me here, Sabal. Go back down south,” Ajay said, stopping at a tree.

“We’re still far from the palace.”

“And you’re shaking like a leaf. I’m safe here, you’re not. Get back to the Golden Path.” Ajay abruptly realized that there was half a country separating them. He couldn’t exactly have Sabal over for dinner and a movie. He groaned as he was forced to stand on his own, clenching his teeth to try and keep the sound inside.

“I can walk farther if you need me to…” Ajay shook his head again.

“No. Go. Back down south. I’ll be back in a few days or so.” Sabal gave him a parting kiss.

“I love you, Ajay.” He said it again, just to make it real.

“I love you too.” Sabal turned and left for the South, and Ajay started to limp towards the palace. He fell a lot, but forced himself back up every time. His body protested with every movement, and the pain was overwhelming. He didn’t make it very far before he fell and gave up on walking, crawling the rest of the way. Finally he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

“It’s Ghale!” “Prince Ghale, what happened?” “We heard there were Golden Path dogs in the area, if they hurt you we’ll kill them!” “Let’s get him inside to Pagan.” “Prince Ghale, can you walk?” Ajay shook his head, and a royal army soldier hoisted him onto his back, grunting as he carried him inside. Within a few minutes, Pagan himself was at his bedside, and Ajay felt at home.

“Ajay, I heard you were attacked by the Golden Path...did things go wrong with Sabal?” He was trying to lighten the mood to push away his worry, and it wasn’t working.

“No, I missed them. They hijacked the bell tower and I fell trying to reach the top and fix it.” Pagan sighed.

“Ajay, you need to be more careful...what if the Golden Path had attacked while you were helpless?”

“I wasn’t helpless, I made it back here, didn’t I? I could still have shot them just fine.” Pagan sighed again.

“Oh, I suppose, but Ajay, you need to be more careful!”

“Yeah, I get it. Realizing there was no floor when I took a step back was kind of a big wake up call.” Pagan grimaced, taking Ajay’s hand in his. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I just need to sleep.” Pagan kissed his forehead, patting his arm and wishing him goodnight before leaving.


	10. Reunion

Sabal paced back and forth at the Ghale Homestead. It had been days, he was too worried about Ajay to function. There were rumours in the Golden Path that he was distracted, but he didn’t care. It was true, wasn’t it? He’d been staying at the homestead since yesterday, effectively ignoring his duties to the Golden Path. They’d had no news of Ajay, and Sabal’s mood had gotten blacker and blacker with the louder his soldiers cheered. He shouldn’t have left him to walk to the palace, not when he was so clearly injured…

The door opened and Ajay stepped in, and Sabal nearly crushed him as he raced forward to kiss him.

“H-hey, stop it, I’m not fully healed yet!” Sabal pulled back, only to kiss him again.

“Not sorry,” he panted, tangling his fingers in his hair. Ajay moaned, wrapping his arms around Sabal.

“At least bring this to the bed?” He begged breathlessly, and Sabal obliged, laying Ajay down and continuing to ravish him. 

“G-gently…” he tried again, and Sabal pulled back, panting heavily and trying to control himself.

“Sorry…” he breathed quietly, “I...missed you.” 

“I missed you too, just...gently.”

“I can stop…”

“After you got me hard? No fucking way, just...be gentle, okay? I can’t always be Mr. Slam-me-to-the-ground-and-fuck-me-senseless.” Sabal smiled, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to Ajay’s forehead.

“Gently,” he repeated, kissing Ajay on the lips. He made a snap decision and a sly smile formed on his face. Ajay managed only a look of confusion before Sabal was gone from view, working at the zipper to Ajay’s pants.

“I never said I couldn’t handle the sex!” Ajay protested, but Sabal wasn’t relenting.

“You’ll enjoy it,” he replied smoothly, “But if you’re going to insist I up my game to make up for the lack of sex…” He gently trailed his fingers along Ajay’s member, smirking when Ajay flopped back down to the bed with a strangled gasp.

“N-no...Th...this is fine…” he panted, and Sabal leaned in to suck gently at the tip.

“But I’m denying you the sex you so desperately crave...I have to make this last longer, so you derive more pleasure from it…” His tongue trailed over the tip of Ajay’s member, and Ajay cried out.

“You...a-asshole...you’re enjoying this!”

“Immensely…” Sabal purred, bobbing his head down once before returning to his pleasurable torture. Ajay wasn’t having it.

“Please, Sabal, please! Don’t do this, don’t make me wait…” Sabal chuckled but relented, because even when he’d been torturing Ajay and fucking him senseless he hadn’t heard him beg like that. He moved his mouth down, sucking Ajay’s member with all the force he could muster and holding Ajay’s hips when he bucked off the bed. He chuckled, because Ajay was screaming, and the vibrations in the laugh only made the sounds increase.

“Sabal! Fuck, I’m gonna...fuck! Fuck, yes, fuck! AHH!!” Ajay burst, and Sabal swallowed every drop Ajay offered him. Ajay flopped back down to the bed, panting heavily, and Sabal chuckled as he moved to lay beside him.

“Should I finish myself off? I’m not sure you’re up to it…” He’d meant it as a joke, but Ajay’s eyes opened and settled on him uncertainly.

“Um...if that’s on the table…” Sabal smiled, pecking him on the lips.

“It’s always on the table, Ajay. You don’t need to force yourself to do anything you don’t want to…” Sabal’s eyes fluttered closed as he moved a hand down to his member, stroking gently. He set a leisurely pace for himself, shifting and moaning as he felt the pleasure start to build. Ajay shifted nearby, his head resting against Sabal’s shoulder, and Sabal moved to wrap his free arm around Ajay’s shoulders. Half a second later, Ajay’s hand trailed down to Sabal’s thigh and he gasped, the sensation making him want to speed up his stroking.

“Can’t I have my orgasm in a leisurely manner for once? He said breathlessly, and he heard a short chuckle from Ajay.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling his hand away and relaxing in Sabal’s arms, “I’ll let you get back to it.” Sabal resumed his actions, sighing and carefully trailing his thumb over the tip of his member. He bucked his hips into his hand, starting to pant as the pleasure increased. He was already getting close but he held back, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible. He kept up his stroking, gasping in breaths as he felt the pressure pooling in his stomach. Finally he squeezed his eyes closed and let it go, spurting his release over his hand and sinking back into the bed. He took a handkerchief in his pocket and cleaned himself off quickly, then moved to pull Ajay close so his head was resting on top of his chest. Ajay hummed, making himself comfortable, and Sabal heard a tired yawn that he mimicked.

“We should sleep,” he murmured, and Ajay hummed an agreement, halfway there already.


	11. Betrayal

The next morning they woke together for the first time.

“Ajay…”

“Mm…”

“Ajay, wake up…”

“MMM…” Sabal huffed. He’d fallen in love with a whiny little shit who didn’t want to wake up. What the hell.

“Ajay, seriously, it’s our first day together as a couple and I want to cherish it.”

“Ugh, fucks’ sakes, Sabal, can’t you just…” The thought was cut off as Ajay stretched, rolling over and eyeing Sabal with a sleepy pout.

“I just want to sleep…” Sabal smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

“You’ve already stretched, that means you’re up.” Ajay sighed, rolling slowly out of bed and sitting up.

“...Eight-thirty, Jesus Christ…” Sabal clicked his tongue.

“Oh, stop your whining, Ajay. I’ll even make you breakfast, alright?” And, as expected, Ajay perked up at the mention of breakfast.

“Fine, but hurry up, I’m starving.” Sabal got up and rolled his eyes.

“Glad to see you’ve adapted to your role as Prince of Kyrat quite well. You’re certainly spoiled enough.”

“I can’t help that Pagan spoils me. Besides, when people bow to your every command it’s hard not to learn to start bossing people around. That’s why I prefer to go out in the wild and fight. I like going to a place where there’s no command, where people are barking orders and it needs to be done and status doesn’t matter. More than that, though, I like taking over outposts, fixing belltowers, doing the solo work. That said, I’ll never pass up the opportunity to sleep at the palace. The beds are to die for.” Ajay sighed abruptly, realizing Sabal would never get a chance to sleep in those beds.

“I don’t know, any bed with you in it is to die for,” Sabal replied and Ajay smiled, kissing him.

“...I love you,” he said quietly, and Sabal pulled him into a hug.

“I love you too. Now come on, let’s go get breakfast.”

***

Ajay decided after that to head back to his bell towers and outposts. Sabal returned to the Golden Path, and they didn’t speak for weeks after that, save for notes they left at the top of the bell tower outside Banapur. One day, Ajay climbed the belltower and spotted a note taped to the top.

‘I need you.’

That was it. It was short and sweet, and Ajay felt a shudder of nerves run through him as he went to the homestead. He arrived, stepping in cautiously.

“Sabal?”

“Ajay…” Sabal looked like a mess. His hair was out of its usual ponytail, hanging loose, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He stepped forward, pulling Ajay in for an almost violent kiss, and Ajay knew what he wanted immediately.

“...What do you want to do to me?” He asked, and Sabal kissed him more roughly.

“I want to tie you up and hurt you, Ajay, and then I want to fuck you until you can’t move.” He was asking permission, even now, but Ajay wasn’t going to deny him.

“Whatever you need, I’m up for it. No guns in bed though, just in case.” He was trying for a joke to lighten the mood, but Sabal wasn’t having it. The second he gave his permission Sabal grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He yanked Ajay’s hair back and bit down on his throat, and Ajay cried out.

“S-Sabal...t-tangerines!” Sabal pulled back, confused.

“...What?”

“J-just in case. If I need to stop.” Sabal stopped, blinked, then nodded, kissing Ajay once. The kiss turned rough again, and then Sabal was biting him. He was vicious, grabbing him through his jeans and shoving him against the wall again. 

“Get the fuck upstairs,” he growled, “Lie on the bed and stay there.” Ajay nodded, scrambling upstairs. He couldn’t deny he was already hard at the thought of what Sabal would do to him. He went to the bed and stripped then laid down, hands above his head as though waiting to be tied up and his erection standing proudly in the air. Sabal raised his eyebrows when he saw Ajay.

“Impatient,” he murmured, tying Ajay to the headboard, “Me too.” After that, he got undressed, grabbing Ajay by the hair and yanking his head back to bite down on the skin there. Ajay cried out and Sabal relished the sound of his his voice, biting him again and again. He ran his teeth lightly over Ajay’s Adam’s apple, feeling his lips curve when Ajay shivered. He gave a few last bites, then pulled back to slap Ajay, raking his nails down Ajay’s chest hard enough that Ajay groaned from the pain. It wasn’t enough; he needed Ajay to hurt more, and he knew exactly how to make Ajay scream. He bit down hard on Ajay’s shoulder, then lined himself up and pressed inside Ajay without warning.

Ajay cried out, and Sabal chuckled as he started thrusting mercilessly. It was only pain, at first, but then it morphed into a strange sort of pleasure, one that blossomed only slightly when he heard the telltale grunts that meant Sabal was getting close. He wasn’t anywhere near his release, but this was about Sabal. He could fake an orgasm for him.

“Sabal…” He moaned, closing his eyes. “Please…” Sabal thrusted faster as expected, grabbing his hair and yanking it back to bite at his throat again. The pace was relentless until the very end, with Sabal jamming himself inside Ajay as deeply as he could as he pumped Ajay full of his seed. He stilled then, slumping down on top of Ajay and panting heavily. Ajay wanted desperately to shift, to get some friction on his member, but he couldn’t, not now. It had been just good enough to leave him wanting more, but Sabal needed him, so he closed his eyes and willed himself to wait until later. 

“...We should take a hot shower. The water will help calm you down.” Sabal still hadn’t said what had triggered this violence, but he wasn’t going to press right now. Sabal nodded, kissing Ajay once before getting up off the bed and untying him, offering him a hand. Ajay clung to Sabal, unsteady on his legs and not sure his abused rear would be able to tolerate the standing. They made it to the washroom and Sabal turned the shower on, stepping under the stream and sighing heavily. Ajay stepped in as well with his back to Sabal, and Sabal pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. They stood there in silence for a few moments, each feeling the other’s breathing. Sabal sighed, closing his eyes. 

“I can’t...tell you, how much you’ve helped me, Ajay. Thank you.” Ajay felt his expression soften, and he smiled a little.

“I’ll always be there if you need me, Sabal.” Sabal sighed, eyes opening and watching the water run down Ajay’s body. He followed the little droplets down his chest, over his toned stomach and down his legs past his half-hard member to his feet. Wait...half hard? Had Ajay not…? Sabal sighed a little guiltily, moving a hand down to gently take his member and start stroking it. Ajay let out a shuddering breath, groaning.

“Sabal...you don’t have to…”

“I want to. You deserve it, after this. Please, let me.” It felt too good for Ajay to resist after that, and he groaned as he leaned back into Sabal and let him stroke him. He tensed with the increased pleasure, and hissed when that stung his abused rear past what he could tolerate.

“Sabal...I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand…” Sabal paused, helping Ajay down to his knees in the tub before he kept stroking slowly.

“Better?”

“Yeah...much…” Sabal hummed, stroking Ajay and gently pressing kisses to his throat. He thumbed at the tip, stroking over the slit and making Ajay shudder with pleasure. Sabal kept up his pace, wrapping an arm around Ajay when he started to arch, coming closer to his end. 

“Come for me, Ajay. I can feel how close you are…”

“Fuck...yes…” Ajay’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyes were closed and all of his energy was focused on reaching his end. The pleasure was so intense his body was going numb, and everything sounded dull and muted to his ears. Finally it happened. He groaned and shuddered violently as he reached his peak and released into the hot water of the shower. When he’d finished he slumped into Sabal’s arms, panting heavily. Sabal let him recover, but as the minutes stretched on and Ajay still sat motionless he gently brushed his shoulder.

“Ajay?” Nothing. Sabal shook him lightly.

“Ajay, say something.” Now worried he may have pushed Ajay too far, Sabal shifted him so Ajay was laying on his back with the water pouring directly on him and splashing up into his face. Ajay was unresponsive for about thirty seconds before he finally stirred, weakly flinching away from the water.

“Sabal…” Sabal moved to block the spray of water so Ajay could recover, eyeing him with concern. Ajay opened his eyes, blinking up at Sabal with obvious confusion.

“Sabal...what happened? I was sitting down...wasn’t I?” Sabal sighed with relief, brushing wet hair from Ajay’s eyes.

“You passed out.” He sighed again. “I think...with the sex...it was just too much for you to handle. Can you sit up? We should get you out of the shower and into bed.”

“Um...I think so…” He sat up with some effort, and Sabal helped him stand to climb out of the tub. Ajay leaned against Sabal as he dried him off, then went to lay down on the bed, Sabal following right behind him. There was a pause.

“Ajay...I know I was...not myself, but...I would have stopped, if you had told me it was too much…”

“I didn’t realize...Hell, I didn’t even realize I was on the verge of passing out until I woke up...I think it was the pleasure and the pain together that did it. I just...didn't realize…” Sabal sighed heavily, pulling Ajay close.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ajay murmured back, eyes already closing, “I’ll be better by tomorrow.” His eyes opened slightly. “Will you be better by tomorrow as well?” 

“Yes, Ajay. I’m better already, thanks to you. I’ll tell you what this is about tomorrow, when you’ve recovered. Now, go to sleep, Ajay.” Ajay nodded, snuggling into Sabal and letting his eyes fall closed again. Minutes later he was asleep, and Sabal pulled him close, stroking his hair until he too fell asleep.


	12. Change of Plans

The next morning, Ajay was stiff and sore, and he groaned as he rolled over.

“You really did a number on me,” he said with a grimace, and Sabal sighed.

“I’m sorry, Ajay, I…”

“I get it, something big happened and you needed to take out your frustration on someone. I get it, Sabal, I really do. Look, I knew what I was getting myself into, I’m not mad. I’m actually glad you did it, you said yesterday I helped make you feel better, and that...means a lot to me. I’m glad I was able to help. You do feel better, don’t you?”

“Much, much better, believe me. I just, I…” He sighed heavily.

“There were rumours going around the Golden Path that I was distracted, that I wasn’t as committed to helping the cause as I used to be. It was true, of course, with our late night rendezvous, but the fact that I was away didn’t mean I was any less committed to killing Pagan. The Golden Path saw things differently. Three days ago, Amita sent one of her men to kill me.” Ajay opened his mouth to spout questions - are you alright, are you injured, oh god, did we fuck while you had a bullet wound - but Sabal held up his hand to silence him before he could begin.

“He couldn’t do it. We planned for me to escape. He fired his gun and I snuck out the window, but…” He took a shuddering breath.

“The Golden Path has been my life. I stepped up to fulfill Mohan’s vision, I couldn’t have been more passionate about anything! And...and for it to end just...with...with…I’ve done so much for the Golden Path, for Mohan, and they just...tossed me out. Tried to KILL ME. IS THAT THE THANKS I GET FOR YEARS, YEARS, OF FIGHTING?!” He sighed, his arms dropping to his sides hopelessly. Ajay hated Mohan Ghale, but he understood that Sabal revered him, and had spent years trying to lead the Golden Path in the direction Mohan would have wanted. The Golden Path was his life; Sabal was crushed, he could see that. If Pagan suddenly kicked him out of his life...Ajay shuddered at the thought. He wrapped his arms around Sabal, pulling him back down to the bed.

“Hey,” he said softly, “I’m here for you. We’ll work through this together, alright?” Sabal nodded, pulling Ajay close.

“My whole life…” He murmured, and Ajay nodded.

“I’ve never been more devoted to anything than the Golden Path. Fulfilling Mohan’s legacy was everything to me. And they just...they just…” He sighed, hopeless, and Ajay nodded again.

“...I’m sorry, Ajay, I know you hated your father, and for good reason, it’s just…”

“He was your life. You don’t need to feel guilty about being upset or worry about my feelings.”

“What are your feelings on this?” Ajay sighed.

“Honestly...I’m relieved. I’ve been thinking recently that this couldn’t possibly end well. Eventually either you or I would be killed, and there was no way we could be together beyond pointless fucking, because you’re the enemy. I could never leave Pagan, even for you, and you would never abandon the Golden Path, even for me. Eventually one of us would have to kill the other, and...I couldn’t bear to face that. I refused to let myself think about it. Now, though...I’m sorry about what happened, I really am, I know your whole life has been crushed and you’re feeling lost, I know, I do, but...now maybe we can have some semblance of a relationship. I don’t have to worry about losing you when I say I love you. I...it makes me so giddy with relief, I can hardly stand it. I know you don’t see things like that now, and maybe you never will, but...I can see a future for us, finally.” Sabal closed his eyes, breathing quietly.

“I understand your feelings,” he said, “Even if I don’t share them yet. Perhaps, when I have healed, but for now...” He sighed, getting up.

“I need to meditate. Please, Ajay, I know you are still healing, but could you…”

“Take a walk? Sure. I’ll...be around if you need me.” He got up, put on some clothes and headed out, wandering to the nearby waterfall and sitting there. He knew from restless nights that the grass here was soft and the ground shaped just so that it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. He laid on his front, laying his head on his arms and closing his eyes. Sabal needed to be alone right now. If Pagan kicked him out of the palace, he’d probably push everyone away too. Sabal would come get him when he was ready.

Sabal came out a few hours later.

“Ajay?” No response. Ajay couldn’t have gotten far, though, so he set about searching for him. There was a set of stairs around the side he hadn’t explored before. At the top were the remnants of a tent that was collapsed and haphazardly shoved off to the side, no doubt to be cleaned up later. He continued following the path, the sound of a waterfall peaking his interest. When he reached the waterfall, Ajay was there, sleeping soundly. He laid down beside Ajay’s sleeping form, smiling at him. He looked so at home here, in his jeans and teal jacket, on the grass. He couldn’t imagine Ajay living in the lap of luxury, sipping wine wearing a designer suit. Ajay belonged here. Sabal sighed. Had things panned out differently...Ajay would have helped the Golden Path turn the tide and overthrow Pagan, he was sure. Instead, it was the Golden Path who was suffering. They would be worse off, without him. Or perhaps they would be better. ‘You don’t need two heads, not if you want to get work done’. That was one of Mohan’s principles. Now that they only had Amita, the Golden Path would be united. United under a drug peddler who would poison the land, perhaps, but...well, at least they’d get work done. Perhaps they’d finally make progress against Pagan. Against Ajay. Sabal sighed, reaching out to brush some of Ajay’s hair away from his eyes.

“Ajay…?”

“Hm…Sabal?” Ajay blinked, shifting and getting up.

“Hey. I’ve finished meditating, you can sleep on your own bed now.”

“Oh, good…” Sabal chuckled dryly.

“Forever my little princess, sleeping eighteen hours a day and dangerous enough that it doesn’t matter.” Ajay sighed as he picked himself up off the ground and started walking back with Sabal, passing the tent in the process.

“Were you camping?” He asked, and Ajay rolled his eyes.

“No, that was Yogi and fucking Reggie. They were living here when I came here, and then they fucking drugged me and sent me off to the arena. And then Noore, the stupid bitch, actually made me fight because she didn’t recognize me. Pagan was...well, he was the voice of reason for once, because I was fucking livid. Anyway, Noore asked me not to go too hard on Yogi and Reggie, but after putting me in the fucking arena, I wasn’t inclined to listen. I gave them a chance anyways, I let them stay outside in their little tent. And then the next time I went to talk to them, they drugged me, AGAIN, and dumped me in the woods tripping balls and seeing colours and shit. I got mauled to shit by animals, the fucking Golden Path shot at me...So when the drugs wore off I hunted those fuckers down and put them out of my fucking misery. Not my proudest moment, but considering the thought of them still manages to piss me right off I can’t exactly say I regret it.” Sabal was silent for a few moments.

“...It must have been difficult for you. These woods are hard enough to survive with your wits about you, on drugs they’d be nearly impossible.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about Ajay murdering people in a rage, but Ajay seemed like the type of  
man who was inclined to forgive, and that meant that whatever sins they committed must have been inexcusable to Ajay. In Kyrat, you could only get screwed over so many times before you shot them to save yourself the trouble. That, at least, made sense. Ajay sighed.

“Still, not my proudest moment.” Sabal nodded as the two carried on back to the homestead.

“So, Ajay…” Sabal sighed. “Now that the Golden Path has...disowned me…” Ajay glanced at him. “May I...stay here? Just...for a little while?”

“You can stay here indefinitely, if you want. You’ll be safe here.” Sabal shook his head.

“Thank you, but I can’t. I can’t just lie down and let Pagan do what he wants to Kyrat. Staying with you...well, I just can’t. You are Pagan’s son, after all.” Ajay blinked, trying to keep his face neutral.

“...Right. Yeah, of course. I get it. Crash here for a bit, and then...hole up in a belltower. Preferably one the Golden Path has already claimed. Tell me which one and I won’t touch it, so nobody has an excuse to come knocking.” Sabal nodded.

“Thank you, Ajay.”


	13. Betrayal, Again

Sabal stayed for a few weeks, and while they enjoyed excessive amounts of lovemaking, Sabal got the distinct impression that Ajay’s heart wasn’t really in it anymore. It felt like the hate sex they used to share. Ajay was...upset, about something. Sabal assumed he was upset because he was leaving soon. They’d chosen a belltower southeast, one Ajay had promised not to touch. Sabal left, and as he did Ajay pulled him in for a crushing kiss that said more than he ever could. Ajay was afraid the decision not to stay meant their relationship was also doomed to failure. Sabal tasted fear, sadness, and heartbreak, and he kissed back roughly to soothe his doubts.

“Hey,” he murmured quietly, “You should drop by in a couple of weeks, see how I’ve decorated the belltower. I could light a couple candles, for a romantic atmosphere…” Ajay’s eyes widened, and he pulled away, bursting into a fit of laughter. He laughed so hard he couldn't stand, sinking to the floor and beating his hand on the wood as he lost himself to hysterics. Sabal sighed. Well, he’d cured the cloud over Ajay’s head, but…

“Ajay…? What is it?”

“Y...It...Ahahaha...It was YOU! It was YOU!! Oh, this is GOLD…!” He laughed louder, clutching his stomach.

“What, may I ask, was me?”

“The CANDLES!!!” Sabal frowned, still looking confused.

“Candles?”

“Pagan...ahahaha...Pagan had...ahaha...candles...declared illegal...because some asshole was lighting them by the hundreds...and it was YOU the WHOLE TIME!!!” Ajay dissolved into laughter again, and Sabal rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess, treason punishable by death.” Ajay continued laughing, and Sabal sighed heavily.

“Well, thank you so much for laughing at my expense before I leave,” he said, though he had a smile on his face. Ajay’s laughter died down to a series of giggles and he got up, wrapping Sabal in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he said, beaming, “I’ll stop.” He kissed Sabal again, then patted his shoulder as he walked away.

***

Sabal only lasted two days at the belltower. On the third, another royal army soldier climbed the belltower to fix it, catching Sabal off his guard. Two days after that, Sabal was under Paul’s taser. Paul had been given strict orders from Pagan not to kill Sabal, so he was being particularly careful. An interrogation was still an interrogation, though. Sabal screamed, and nobody heard him. He prayed to Kyra that he would see Ajay again, shocked that Ajay had become his whole world in such a short time. 

He got free, once. Sabal pretended to pass out, and Paul left. When he was alone, Sabal fought with his binds until he worked himself loose. He needed to get to the nearby radio centre in De Pleur’s compound. Who would he call, though? If he called Ajay, he would give away their relationship to Pagan, and THAT could never work out well for Ajay. The Golden Path disowned him, but their purpose was to rescue the citizens of Kyrat from Pagan. He called them.

“This is Sabal to the Golden Path! I am trapped in De Pleur’s compound, I am being interrogated! Need immediate assistance!” There was silence.

“Sabal? Sabal, is that you?” He then heard the voice, muffled, as though he were talking to somebody else.

“Amita, it’s Sabal! He’s being interrogated by De Pleur!”

“...And? You’re more than welcome to go rescue him.”

“...By...by myself?”

“Sabal was all about saving lives, wasn’t he? Well, I’m not about to go wasting precious lives to save Sabal.” There was a silence as the man came back.

“S-Sabal...I-I’m sorry, we just...don’t have the manpower to spare...You must understand...” Sabal put the radio down, stunned. Amita...Amita had...abandoned him...The Golden Path had...He had so much intel he could give to Paul, but they weren’t even going to try…

He heard a sound behind him. He turned, and there was a royal army soldier standing between him and the exit. The soldier stepped close, but he didn’t bother resisting. He only sighed. The soldier raised his gun and smacked him sharply in the head, knocking him out cold. A few hours later he was back under De Pleur’s taser.


	14. To The Rescue

The Golden Path wasn’t the only one to hear Sabal’s call for help. Ajay had hacked a tower and was listening in when it happened. He’d hoped he could give Sabal news about the Golden Path. Instead, he listened in stunned silence as they abandoned arguably the only man who had made the Golden Path a threat. Ajay was livid. Livid at the Golden Path, livid at Paul for torturing Sabal...and conflicted. If he rescued Sabal, he’d send a clear message to Pagan about whose side he was on...and he didn’t want to do that either. Still, he’d keep fighting for their impossible happily ever after. So he drove to Paul’s compound, pulling out his radio.

“Dad?”

“Ajay, my boy! What can I do for you?”

“Nothing, right now, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Going to do something stupid again?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well as long as you don’t get yourself killed I’m going to have words for you later.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t die.”

“Then whatever you’re going to do, you are in BIG trouble, mister.” Ajay laughed and cut communication just as he pulled up to Paul’s compound. The guards smiled when they saw him.

“Prince Ghale! Welcome! What brings you here today?”

“Business. I heard on the grapevine Paul has somebody here I’d be interested in. I’d like to talk to Paul and see if I can’t get a chance to meet with him.”

“Sure thing, then. Paul’s in his office, go on up. Park on the left, of course.” Ajay smiled, parking and heading in, sighing as he knocked on Paul’s door.

“Come in.” He stepped in, and Paul stood with a smile.

“Ajay! What brings you here?”

“I heard you’d managed to capture Sabal. I’m here to take him with me. Back home.” Paul frowned.

“Take him with you? Did Pagan allow this? He specifically said you weren’t to get involved with my work here…” Ajay sat.

“Normally I wouldn’t get involved, you’re right. It’s necessary, but again, normally I want no part of it. This time, it’s different. Sabal raped me.”

“He did WHAT?!”

“You heard me. He raped me when I was interrogated by the Golden Path. I want him for my own, to give him a taste of his own medicine.” Paul nodded.

“Well...I suppose. He got loose and tried to call the Golden Path for help, but I guess they had a falling-out, because the Golden Path left him to die here. After that...he gave me what I needed, willingly. Go on and take him.” Ajay raised his eyebrows. He thought he’d have to argue a little more, threaten Paul. He nodded.

“Good. Thanks, Paul, it means a lot that you’re letting me do this. What Sabal did...it really fucked me up. I need this.” Paul nodded, patting Ajay on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry. The fall out with the Golden Path broke him, but you can still hurt him.” Ajay nodded, standing.

“Lead the way.”

Paul opened the door, where Sabal was hanging limp in his chains. Ajay hardened himself as Sabal lifted his head, covered in bruises and burns.

“Ajay…”

“You really fucked him up, Paul. Is there anywhere left for me to hurt?” Paul chuckled.

“If I’d known you were coming I would have gone easy on him. Need a truck to carry him?”

“No, I’ve got my car. Can pop him in the trunk.” Paul shook his head.

“You know, I think, in another life, you really would have had a taste for this.” Ajay smiled as Paul unchained Sabal and he slumped to the ground.

“Maybe. Come on, get your ass up,” he snapped at Sabal, hoisting him up. Sabal, even half-conscious as he was, knew to keep quiet. Ajay dragged him outside, put him in the trunk, and drove off, but pulled over a few hundred metres later to put Sabal in the front seat with him.

“Hey,” he murmured quietly, “You okay?”

“The Golden Path...left me to die…”

“Yeah. I heard. Pretty shit. ...Sorry.” Sabal nodded.

“Does...Pagan...know about this?”

“He will. Paul’s going to call Pagan and tell him about this, and then-” Ajay’s radio beeped.

“YOU WENT AND GOT SABAL?!?! AJAY, YOU IDIOT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ATTACHED!” It was Pagan, right on cue.

“He’s with the GOLDEN PATH!!! You remember who killed Lakshmana, right?”

“I remember, dad, but-” 

“NO BUTS! That IDIOT you just busted out of jail - right under Paul’s nose, I’m going to KILL HIM - IDOLIZES your sister’s MURDERER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Ajay paused.

“...Do you actually want an answer to that?”

“YES!!! I want to know why the HELL you think this little fuck toy relationship will actually WORK OUT!”

“Sabal’s different now.” Pagan scoffed, but Ajay continued.

“I told him about Lakshmana. He said he was sorry.” There was a long silence on the other end.

“Well, that’s your story to tell if you want to, I suppose. So he said he’s sorry. Again, what makes you think this fuck toy relationship is going to work out?”

“Sabal’s not with the Golden Path anymore.” Another scoff.

“A likely story.”

“I’m serious. They tried to kill him. When he called for help at Paul’s, they left him to die. I heard someone give the order for Sabal to be left there to rot.”

“So he’s on our side now?”

“He’s...he’s with me now. And that means nobody is to touch him. I’m giving the order right now, and I trust you to pass on the message to your soldiers. Sabal does not get killed, are we clear?”

“Unhappy, and I still plan on yelling at you a little more when you get back...but we’re clear. I’ll give the order now. Gary! GARY! Tell the men that Ajay’s coming back. He has Sabal with him, and Sabal is NOT to be touched. Anyone who lays a hand on him will have to deal with me, got it? Thank you. Alright Ajay, it’s done. Happy?”

“Yes, thank you.” Pagan scoffed, and communication cut.


	15. The Famous April Throwdown

When they arrived at the Palace, the guards, for the first time, looked not terribly happy to see him, but they were glaring at Sabal.

“Lay off,” he snapped at the guards, glaring them down with equal fervour. Pagan was there with a similar scowl on his face.

“Would you cut it out?” He snapped, “Stop glaring at me.”

“I will not lay off, not until I’ve given you a thorough talking-to.”

“You thoroughly talked to me on the radio, and Sabal’s still alive. What makes you think more talking will change my mind?”

“Well, it will make me feel better!”

“Talk to someone else, then. Go find a therapist.”

“Ha, ha, very funny, Ajay. What exactly do you plan to do with him now?”

“I intend to make a space for him in my room, and then he’ll stay with us in the palace, safe from the army and the Golden Path.”

“Well, alright, but if I hear of so much as a misplaced fork he’s going right back to Paul.”

“If you hear of so much as a misplaced fork, you’re going to come talk to me, and we’ll sort this out like civilized men.” Pagan outright glowered at him.

“Were you this bad with your mother?”

“No, I was worse. Just wait until Sabal gets hungry.”

“You’re going to feed him from OUR KITCHEN, OH, the humanity!” Pagan rolled his eyes dramatically, and Ajay smiled. He knew he’d won this argument, as he always did.

“...So...Sabal’s...he’s really changed?” Pagan asked.

“He really loves me, and he really was betrayed by the Golden Path. And he's really sorry about Lakshmana. I think his exact words were ‘shit, you could have at least given me a warning before you fucked my worldview like that.’” Pagan laughed out loud.

“Mohan’s a little bit more of a cunt than you remember him, is that it?” Sabal sighed.

“Mohan...I don’t know what to think. All I was ever told was that he was a great leader who wanted the best for his people, but...I have no reason to doubt Ajay, and even less reason to doubt the journals he’s found.”

“Journals?” Pagan asked, looking at Ajay, but Ajay was already shaking his head.

“Not now,” he murmured, looking away, and Pagan nodded, holding his tongue. Ajay still hadn’t gotten over Lakshmana’s death, he wasn’t going to press for details if Ajay wasn’t ready.

“So Mohan’s a bit more of a cunt than you remember.”

“...Mohan’s a bit more of a cunt than I remember.” Pagan beamed.

“Then you’re welcome to stay, but don’t wander too far from Ajay for a little while. I don’t trust my guards not to fabricate some accident or other, but they’ll keep themselves in check if Ajay is nearby. They listen to Ajay, more than me. It’s something about this look he gives them, he's never had to kill anyone to get them to listen to him.”

“Got pretty close with that one guy, though,” Ajay replied, and Pagan chuckled.

“The famous April Throwdown, ah, yes.” Sabal raised his eyebrows, and Ajay grinned, wrapping an arm around Sabal’s shoulders and leading him away.

“My room’s this way, I’ll show you there. Pagan got the whole thing on camera. He's never let me forget it, so now I just go with it.” Ajay led Sabal to his bedroom, where Sabal’s eyes widened when he saw the massive king-sized bed. He had no idea beds could get that big. And...was that a TELEVISION?! It was ENORMOUS!!

“Sit down, relax on the bed, I’ll get my phone set up.” Sabal sat as Ajay fussed with his phone, finally flopping down next to him as the tv clicked on. It was a video, recorded by a cell phone probably, showing Ajay glaring down a soldier.

“This is gonna be GOLD,” Pagan gushed on the video.

“You think I’ll bow to you? You’re a fraud! A bastard son from a whore mother!” Pagan hissed from behind the camera as Ajay slammed the soldier into the wall.

“I don't give a shit what you think of my claim to the throne!” He roared, “You listen to me because I’m stronger than you, and I can force you to do my bidding if I want to!”

“You? A piss-ass American? I’d like to see you try!” Ajay shoved the man to the ground and they wrestled, Ajay quickly gaining the upper hand and beating him with shocking force. Finally the man relented.

“P-please…” He begged, and Ajay pulled back.

“Please what?”

“Please stop...I understand...I’ll...guard the east wall…”

“Damn right you will. And you’re going to apologize for calling my mother a whore, right now.”

“I’m sorry…”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I’m sorry…”

“I’m sorry WHAT?”

“I’m sorry, sir…”

“I’m sorry WHAT?”

“I’m sorry...Prince Ghale. Please forgive me…” Finally Ajay relented, shoving the man down and getting up off the ground.

“RESUME YOUR POSTS!” He snapped, and all the guards who were staring in awe immediately tripped over themselves to get to work, choruses of ‘Yes, Prince Ghale!’ echoing around. Ajay’s eyes locked on the camera.

“You’re RECORDING ME?!”

“Yes, I am. I had to, I’ve never seen you lose your temper before.” Ajay glowered, and the camera fell.

“Go see Gary, he’ll give you a nice massage to calm you down, okay?” The video ended. Sabal’s eyes were wide.

“Wow…”

“Pagan must have radioed Gary about what happened, because that massage was a straight hour of thinking I’d died and gone to heaven. I’ll have him give you a massage sometime, it’s incredible. Do you need anything, by the way?”

“No, I’m-” There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“Ajay, did you show him the video?”

“Just finished, why?”

“Can we talk?”

“Are you going to yell at me again?”

“No, Ajay, I meant it when I said I was alright with Sabal staying here. It’s something else.” Ajay shrugged, getting up off the bed.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me,” he said to Sabal, then closed the door. Sabal went to the door, but the walls were so thick he couldn’t hear anything but a dull murmur. It was a relatively short conversation, one that ended with a muffled ‘Ajay! AJAY!’ After that, there was silence, and then the door opened and Pagan stepped in, holding the same journal Sabal had looked at so many days ago.

“Turns our Mohan's a bit more of a cunt than I remember, too,” he said with a sigh, sitting on the bed, “I pissed off Ajay, so I’ll stay with you until he comes back. He's prone to temper tantrums about Lakshmana. He’s too sentimental, that boy. Says he thinks about all the times he missed with her, graduation, boring dinner conversations...No point in dwelling on what can never be, I say, but he's not quite there yet.” He shrugged, pulling out his radio.

“Gary? Would you hunt down Ajay and give him a shoulder rub? He's cranky today. Thank you, Gary.” Pagan shrugged again. 

“I can’t control him,” Pagan said with a sigh, “He does what he wants and I have no say. Thank god he’s anxious about running the country, or there’d be anarchy!” He smiled, looking at Sabal for the first time.

“He says he’s not ready to take a bunch of lives into his hands yet. That’s the mark of a great king, that he cares so much about his people. He’s going to be great. He'll do a lot better than I have, that’s for sure.”

“...That he will,” Sabal agreed, somewhat awkwardly, “Ajay is a great man.” Pagan nodded, and the quiet moment they shared was over.

“Second to me, of course,” Pagan said, resuming his natural flippancy, “But he’s a very close second, and he’ll do good things with me to guide him. He just needs to learn how to make the hard choices. Raising taxes isn’t going to win him any supporters, but if it provides enough money to import food over the winter...Well, the people don’t know what goes on behind the scenes.” He shrugged.

“Well, another couple months or years. He’s already weeded out the corruption in my armies, so he’s making big strides just like he is now.” Sabal nodded.

“I had seen a drop in hostages recently…” Sabal murmured.

“That’s all Ajay,” Pagan chimed. 

“Speaking of Ajay…” Sabal said quietly, “The Golden Path is planning on taking him out.”

“What else is new?”

“They intend to poison him. Amita told me she had a contact in the palace. She’s  
been getting intel on the palace from somebody here. And she plans on attacking outposts as well.” Pagan nodded.

“I can keep Ajay safe,” he said, “Don’t worry. This won’t be the first time they’ve tried to kill him. Besides, I’ve been thinking about a shift change anyways. I’ll have a chat with Ajay about it. Don’t worry, Ajay will be fine.”


	16. Gary

The door opened then, and Ajay himself stepped in, though it looked like he’d been crying, just a little.

“Thanks, Gary,” he murmured quietly, “You’re pretty great, you know?”

“Thank you...Ajay,” he said, giving Ajay a pat on the back, and Sabal got a look at the elusive Gary. He was a tall, stern-looking man, dressed in a black suit, with his grey hair combed back. He looked...rather like a butler, Sabal decided, and perhaps that’s what he was. Gary bowed quietly, and Ajay flopped back onto his bed, head in his arms.

“I didn’t mean to push so hard, Ajay,” Pagan said, and Ajay shifted.

“Whatever, just put it away. Burn if for all I care, I don’t need Mohan’s shit anymore.” Pagan blinked, realizing he was still holding Mohan’s journal.

“May I keep it?” Sabal asked.

“Just. Get it. Out. Of my. Sight,” Ajay clarified tersely, and Sabal took the journal scrap and placed it in his jacket pocket for now. Gary stepped forward and began kneading Ajay’s shoulders, eliciting a sigh.

“Right, sorry,” he murmured, something unsaid passing between them, and Gary gave a comforting squeeze.

“You and Gary seem to be close,” Sabal commented lightly.

“Gary says I’m going to help fix Kyrat,” Ajay said tiredly, “And...I like him. He's quiet, but very passionate about the country. He’s kind, and I like that about him. He says he enjoys my company.” Gary offered a thin smile.

“Prince Ajay is a kind soul, and that is a rare occurrence here in Kyrat,” he said quietly, “Being with Ajay is like breathing the crisp Himalayan air; I could never get enough.” Ajay smiled, his previous mood seemingly forgotten, and Sabal wondered if Gary’s effect on Ajay wasn’t part of the reason Gary stayed so close. Pagan did want to keep his son happy, and Sabal figured he wouldn’t be above ordering Gary to befriend Ajay. Then again, if the end result was that Ajay was happy, he would keep his peace. 

“Wait, how do you know about Gary?” Pagan demanded, and Sabal smiled.

“We’re not as dumb as you think,” he said, “We knew his name, just not what he looked like. Odd, I had suspected he would be American with a name like Gary.”

“Well of course I changed his name,” Pagan snapped impatiently, “If my first man had a Kyrati name everyone would know who he was!”

“Very smart,” Ajay commented, “Even I don't know his real name. Gary hasn’t told anyone. Hasn't even told anyone besides us that his name isn’t Gary.” Pagan nodded an affirmation.

“Exactly. Anyways, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. I only stayed because I figured I should watch over Sabal and make sure he wasn’t killed while Ajay was off having his temper tantrum. Goodnight~” Pagan left, and there was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“So I assume Gary gave you one of his heavenly massages?” Sabal said with humour.

“Yep. Gave me a nice lecture about storming off, and told me that sooner or later I’d learn how to talk about Lakshmana without getting upset. I’m still waiting…” Sabal sighed, patting him on the back.

“So it was about Lakshmana? The reasons you were...upset?”

“Pagan wanted to know about the journal. I hadn’t told him yet, because I wasn’t ready, but Pagan insisted. I kind of...tossed it to the floor and ran off.” Sabal chuckled, patting Ajay’s back affectionately.

“Forever Princess Ajay, my little Drama Queen.” Ajay laughed, rolling over and pulling Sabal to lay down next to him.

“We need to talk about you sometime, as well,” he said, giving Sabal a kiss, and then another, “...I think you can only stay at the palace and remain a neutral party for so long…” Sabal snorted.

“You think I’m a neutral party? I get Amita trying to kill me, but abandoning me to Paul when I had valuable intel I could give away? When the Golden Path was created to save people? No, if Amita thought I would die before betraying the Golden Path, then betraying the Golden Path is exactly what I’m going to do. I’ll give you the name of every single Golden Path camp and their locations, and what Amita plans to do for Kyrat. I want you to burn every camp to the ground, kill every single one of Amita’s soldiers. I’m done with the Golden Path.” He huffed.

“Besides, you’ve influenced Pagan, in a good way. I’m not sure we can’t rebuild Kyrat with Pagan as king. It may take time, but…”

“Pagan can be a good king. He wants to, but...Lakshmana’s death sent him right over the deep end. Bringing him back has taken time. Time, and...well, the need for him to be strong for once. I didn’t process Lakshmana’s death and what it meant until a few weeks in. I was hijacking a belltower and then...I don’t know. I don’t know exactly what happened or what it was that made me realize the extent of what I'd lost or why I still can’t seem to get over it, but...I was a mess when I radioed Pagan. He came to get me in his chopper, because I wouldn't leave the belltower. I…I can still hear his voice, sometimes. It was just so...dumbfounded. It was the only time I’ve heard Pagan so completely at a loss, because he had absolutely no experience on helping people through grief. It was just this...awkward, cliché, ‘it’s going to be okay, it’ll get better...’ I could tell he didn’t believe a word of it, but he was trying, and I think that helped. Twenty minutes in he gave up and started ushering me into pyjamas and under the covers.” Ajay chuckled.

“It’s funny, looking back. I was sobbing when I radioed him and all I got was ‘Uh. Um...Oh. Uh, okay, um…’ COMPLETELY lost for words, it was hilarious.” Ajay smiled as he got up and searched through his drawers for a pair of pyjamas, tossing one to Sabal.

“I bet it was,” Sabal responded, getting changed. He smiled as Ajay turned and couldn’t stop himself giving Sabal a once-over before starting to get dressed himself. The pyjamas were far more comfortable than anything he’d ever worn, and it made snuggling with Ajay an experience he could easily get addicted to. Not that he wasn’t already, but he might never want to get out of bed.

“Ajay...tomorrow, I want to talk to Pagan. Tell him everything I know.”

“Consider it done,” Ajay said with a yawn, “Just don’t plan on talking to him before noon. If you wake me up for that I might just have to kill you.” Sabal laughed out loud, pulling Ajay close.

“Goodnight, princess Ajay.”

“Goodnight, you early-rising asshole.”


	17. Bittersweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for more pseudo-BDSM stuff in this chapter.

“Sabal wants to talk to me? Why?”

“To tell you about the Golden Path.”

“He’s selling them out? ...So you were serious about that whole they-left-him-to-die thing.”

“Yes, I was serious about that whole ‘they-left-him-to-die’ thing. Do you have time or not?”

“Of course I have time, do you think I spend my days in meetings?”

“No, I think you spend your days snorting Coke.”

“...You’re never going to lay off on the Coke thing, are you?”

“Nope. Were you planning to spend today snorting Coke?”

“No! I’m serious, Ajay,” he added when Ajay looked skeptical, “I don’t do Coke when you’re at the palace, and you’re planning to stay for the next...few weeks?”

“Until Sabal gets settled, yeah. Do you plan on kicking the habit the whole time?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I’m TRYING to get clean, slowly.” Ajay blinked, shocked.

“...Really?”

“Yes, really. You worry about me when I get high, and I don't like worrying you. It just took me a while to get to know you enough to see that the disapproval was a mask for the worry.”

“Oh. Well, that’s...cool-”

“Hey, Pagan- oh. ...Prince Ghale.”

“I’m ‘Prince Ghale’ now? ...Yeah, I guess I kinda deserve that. Pagan, you realize it wasn’t Paul’s fault?”

“How exactly is letting a prisoner escape not Paul’s fault?”

“It was me asking, for one. Seriously, he was probably thinking I’d call you if he refused.”

“He should have called me, and I'd have told him-”

“SECOND, I told him Sabal raped me when I was interrogated, which is technically somewhat true. I told him I wanted to give Sabal a taste of his own medicine because of how fucked up I was over it, and really, was Paul going to deny me? Would you have?” Pagan looked furious, but relented.

“I cannot possibly see how you were this much trouble for your mother.”

“I was.”

“Did your mother spank you? I ought to spank you.”

“She did. That honour is restricted to Sabal now, though.” Pagan blinked, then smiled fondly.

“...Look at him. My little boy has his first kink. They grow up so fast, Paul. Anyways, you came here because you needed something, what was it?”

“Uh...I caught a couple Golden Path members, and they told me some useful info about what they're planning next.”

“Oh, good, some more up-to-date info about the Golden Path. You know, Ajay, we might just squash them.”

“Finally. I’m sick and tired of being shot at. I’d like to be able to roam around my country without being afraid for my life. Wait, how did you catch them?”

“They walked right in. Trying to sneak in and rescue some of their friends, probably. Makes up for the one YOU stole from me.”

“PAUL!”

“Relax, dad, Paul’s right to be mad at me.”

“He’s not right to insult you to your face!”

“He’s allowed to express his opinion. Besides, remember how all the soldiers call me ‘down to earth’? This is why. I don’t demand they keep their opinions to themselves. As long as they obey my orders, they’re allowed to call me whatever they want. Same goes for Paul.”

“Fine. Whatever. You have your own ruling style that works for you, I suppose.”

“Exactly. Paul, keep those Golden Path alive and intact, just for now.”

“...Yes, sir,” Paul responded with a sigh.

“Thank you. Dad? I’ll send Sabal in when you’re finished with Paul?”

“Sure, sure. Have fun.” 

***

“Pagan’s agreed to meet with you, but Sabal, I need to tell you something. A couple Golden Path members got caught sneaking into Paul’s compound. Paul thinks they were trying to rescue some of their friends. I think they were trying to rescue you.”

“Wh-what? What’s going to happen to them?”

“I’ve ordered Paul to keep them alive, for now. What do you want to happen to them? They’re clearly still on your side. Say the word, and I’ll have them released.”

“Where they’ll be killed for betraying Amita, and tortured because they must have betrayed the Golden Path in order to be released. No…” Sabal squeezed his eyes shut.

“...Have them killed, as quickly and painlessly as possible.” Ajay nodded.

“Okay. I’m sorry. You can go see Pagan now, I’ll see to it.”

“...Amita needs to be stopped.”

“And I’ll help you do it. The more you tell Pagan, the bigger advantage we have.”

***

Sabal proved to be, as Pagan called him, ’a treasure trove of information’. With what Sabal had said, they knew exactly where the Golden Path’s weakest points were. Ajay hit all of them. Every night he came back battered and bruised, but with another chunk of the Golden Path resistance broken. Every night he came back wanting to sleep, but baring himself for Sabal to ravage. Betrayed by Amita or not, the Golden Path had still been Sabal’s life, and betraying them hurt more than he let on. Ajay only knew the extent he was hurting by the extent he hurt Ajay in return. Ajay didn’t always come, but he knew that would happen. Sabal whispered promises of months worth of intense orgasms to make up for it as he roughly pounded into Ajay, uncaring of his hardness or lack thereof. And every day Ajay went out, more bruised than the night before, and took out another chunk of the Golden Path. 

Finally it was all over. Sabal had specifically asked that Amita be left to him. After Paul tortured her, that is. It was only fair that he leave her to Paul as she had abandoned him, he said coldly. When Paul had successfully extracted the last bits of information out of her, Sabal put a bullet to her head. Her death was broadcast over the television, Rabi Ray was - to Ajay’s absolute glee - finally pulled off the radio and taken care of, and that was the end of the Golden Path.


	18. Kinky Little Fuckbirds

Ajay still didn’t remember that night. Sabal beat him, bit him, and fucked him relentlessly the whole night long, and the whole thing was a blank until late evening the next day when he finally came back to himself. Sabal looked beside himself with worry, which was somewhat of a comfort. What Ajay did remember was the warm bath Gary soaked him in, the gentle massage which was different from the massages Gary normally gave him but still heaven on earth, and the mountain of silk pillows on his bed, where he was left to sleep for what felt like forever. Only when Pagan had deemed Ajay fully recovered was Sabal allowed to gift Ajay with the reward he had promised him so many nights in a row. By the time Sabal had finished making Ajay scream for all the right reasons, it was back to another warm bubble bath and massage courtesy of Gary, and more sleep on the mountain of silk pillows. 

All in all, it was about a week after the Golden Path had been eradicated that life resumed any sense of nomalcy for Ajay. Ajay treated Sabal to one of Gary’s heavenly massages and had to excuse himself half way through when hearing Sabal’s deep groans got to be too much for him. Later he told Sabal not to piss him off, or he’d show him the hell that he’d experienced having to hold himself back from ravishing Sabal during the massage. Sabal had smiled and said he wanted the pain, and Ajay had asked for another massage. Sabal almost made it, but not quite. About ten minutes before Gary finished the massage Sabal had excused himself to rub off - twice. They both agreed that it would make for excellent foreplay.

On the list of sexually questionable things they practiced in the bedroom, Sabal continued to make love to Ajay while he was asleep. With a little encouragement, Ajay convinced Sabal to hurt him while they made love. That took time, considering the disaster that had happened last time, but Ajay managed. He couldn’t go without, not when it made everything so much more intense. Gary became a regular part of their bedroom activities, much to his chagrin, with the massages they asked for as foreplay. Sabal sucked Ajay off, and they considered it outlandish only because Ajay screamed like he was being tortured. ‘The best kind of torture’, Sabal called it. Last, but most certainly not least, Ajay sometimes asked to be tied up. Sabal blindfolded Ajay once, and while it made for intense foreplay, it was too much when it came to the actual act. Pagan had asked once what the hell they did in the bedroom that made them so loud, and refused to hear any more of it about thirty seconds in. 

“As long as you’re happy, you kinky little fuckbirds,” he said. 

And they were very happy together, there was no denying that. Somewhere between the hate sex and the sex with somewhat ambiguous consent, they had found a love more pure than either of them really knew what to do with.


	19. King Min's Kyrat

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT?!?” Sabal demanded as he stormed into Ajay’s room, brandishing a brightly coloured little book. Ajay jerked awake, having fallen asleep mulling over one of Mohan’s journals - his one and only favourite, where Mohan discussed his plans for Kyrat and application to the UN.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Ajay gasped, scrambling to sit up.

“What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG?! I’VE BEEN MADE A MOCKERY OF, THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG! THIS IS BULLSHIT! I WON’T STAND FOR IT! WHAT THE HELL DOES PAGAN THINK HE’S DOING?!?”

“What? What did he do?”

“LOOK AT THIS!!!” Sabal tossed the book at Ajay, who narrowly dodged it and then reached over to pick it up off the floor. It was the newest edition of KING MIN’S KYRAT, a guidebook to Kyrat created by Pagan himself. It was mostly a chance for Pagan to fluff his own feathers, but it did provide useful information on the people and animals in Kyrat. Ajay had rather enjoyed his entry from last year - ‘The adopted son of our beloved King Min, Prince Ajay seeks to mend the damage done by his father and restore Kyrat to its former glory.’

“Huh?” Eager to see what Pagan had written this year, Ajay quickly flipped to the first page.

“Ajay Ghale,” he read, “The biological son of the traitor Mohan Ghale, Ajay grew up not knowing his homeland. Despite his heritage, our beloved King Min has taken him in as his own son and taught him the customs of his country. Ajay is now next in line for the throne, and seeks to undo the damage done by his ancestor. Cute.”

“Below that,” Sabal growled, his hands balled into fists.

“Huh? Oh, look, you’re here again. Sabal - Once the...aha...oh god, are you SERIOUS?” Ajay had to control the fit of giggles before he could read it aloud.

“Sabal - Once the head of the misguided rebel group known as the Golden Path, Sabal is living proof that we are all capable of redemption, and that King Min’s capacity for forgiveness knows no bounds. He found Pagan’s light through Prince Ajay and has since learned the error of his ways. Because of his valiant efforts, the Golden Path is no more than an unpleasant chapter in Kyrati history. Sabal is now a hardworking member of Kyrati society, and the soon-to-be husband of Prince Ajay himself, proof that even the most misguided of lost souls can be saved if they only open themselves up and let Pagan’s light shine upon them.” Sabal continued to glower as Ajay looked up innocently.

“What, you don’t like it? It’s only saying that you changed and became a better person, what’s wrong with that?”

“What’s WRONG is that it makes me look like some kind of IDIOT who was fighting for the Golden Path because he didn’t realize how GREAT Pagan was, instead of because I COULD see how Pagan was FUCKING THE COUNTRY!!”

“Okay...so what changed? If Pagan was fucking the country so bad, why is Amita dead and not Pagan?”

“Because Amita would have fucked the country worse! And because you are unfucking Pagan, something I didn’t even think was possible!”

“So...Through me, you realized that having Pagan as king wasn’t the end of the world, and then worked to destroy the Golden Path because they would have ruined what we already were working towards.”

“EXACTLY!!”

“That’s what it says in the guidebook.”

“What - AJAY!! You’re supposed to be on MY SIDE!!”

“I am, I am, it’s just that seeing you with your feathers all ruffled is hilarious.”

“Well, there’s one other thing wrong with that damn entry.”

“And that is…?”

“It gave away my secret.” With that, Sabal got down on one knee and opened up a box containing a simple yet elegant diamond ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! This is officially the LONGEST story I've written, and it's definitely my favourite. Honestly guys...there was supposed to be way less dubcon in this. It was supposed to be hate sex becomes pure, vanilla, happy love. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you control your muses, that's nonsense. I had zero control over this. I love it, of course, somehow it all still flows, but I think of what I originally had planned for this story and where we are now and...*shakes head in wonder*


End file.
